The field of the invention is a hand-operated lever control, adjustable to accommodate various hand sizes.
Hand-operated lever controls that are adjustable so that the control can be operated comfortably by persons with varying sizes of hands are known in the art. However, several problems have been encountered with these devices. Firstly, the adjustable mechanism is difficult and expensive to assemble and maintain. Further, the resilient means in the mechanism is at times insufficient to keep the moving body, to which the adjusting mechanism is attached, against the input means. When the pivotally mounted moving body is not substantially abutting the input means "dead travel" results wherein a certain amount of squeezing is required just to get the level member to contact the input means. Also, when there is not substantial abutment between the lever member and the input means, the lever member is more likely to rattle, vibrate and chatter.